Frog Nin
by PaperFox19
Summary: While Training with Jiraiya, Naruto gains 2 nin frogs, Gamaki and Gamato. He trains and grows stronger his powers rivaling that of a sage. Naruto returns home and finds love, with Naruto's new power fate changes for many, and a new evil appears threatening even the Akatsuki. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Frog Nin

While Training with Jiraiya, Naruto gains 2 nin frogs, Gamaki and Gamato. He trains and grows stronger his powers rivaling that of a sage. Naruto returns home and finds love, with Naruto's new power fate changes for many, and a new evil appears threatening even the Akatsuki.

Chap 1 Nin Frogs

It had been a year of training with Jiraiya and he had still not learned much. He got fed up and demanded Jiraiya teach him something! Jiraiya groaned as Naruto's constant complaints were interrupting his research so he decided to give Naruto a way to train that wouldn't bother him. He asked Boss Toad to give Naruto nin frogs.

The giant toad was outraged, but then Jiraiya promised him 15 tons of saki if he allowed Naruto to do this. The toad agreed.

Jiraiya summoned a giant frog egg to their current training site. "Alright Naruto, you are gonna pour all your chakra into this egg, once your chakra is depleted the egg will hatch and you will have a nin frog. Not only will it have your chakra but it's own chakra and by combing your chakra and his you may be able to master an upper level element."

"Alright let's do this!" Naruto came up to the egg, and touched it. He felt a pulse of life and began to pour his chakra into it. While Naruto poured his chakra into the egg, hour after hour, Jiraiya went off to do his research.

After 24 hours Naruto was still pouring his chakra into the egg. "My nin frog will be awesome! I can't wait to see this guy hatch." Naruto couldn't help but be excited, he saw the relationship Kiba and Akamaru, Kiba had a lifelong friend and Naruto wanted that more than anything. He thought about what they would look like what they would say how they would act, and he poured even more chakra into the eggs.

Jiraiya should have been supervising, because Naruto spent 2 days without food or water pouring his chakra into the egg. Finally Naruto's chakra was spent and the egg glowed with a brilliant light. The egg exploded sending Naruto flying back. The clear smoke began to dissipate and there was two frogs standing where the egg was. 'Wait two frogs?' Naruto crawled over not having the strength to walk at the moment.

The two frogs were each wearing vests, the frog on the left was blue and had an orange stripe from his forehead down his back. He was wearing an orange vest with the Uzumaki spiral over his left shoulder. The other frog was orange with a blue stripe down his back, he was wearing a blue vest with the Uzumaki crest on his right shoulder. "Hey there boss great to see ya!" The blue frog cheered pulling two fans from his vest he opened them up and was hopping around in excitement.

The orange frog pulled out a marker and a sign. The sign read : Greetings!:

Naruto looked at the orange frog. "You don't talk much do ya?"

The little frog held up a sign: Is that bad?:

"Nah, I bet you just got something really important to say." Naruto said rubbing the little frogs head. He lifted up a sign: Thank you boss:

"Hmm I guess I should name you guys right?" Naruto asked and the blue frog did a happy dance.

"Yay yay yay yay!"

"I'll call you Gamaki." He pointed at the blue frog. "And I'll call you Gamato." Gamaki did another happy dance folding and unfolding his fans. Gamato smiled and held up another sign: Thank you again boss:

"Alright let's go get pervy sage and do some training." Naruto said and then all three of their stomachs growled at once. Gamato held up a sign: Hungry:

"Yeah me two let's eat first boss!" Gamaki said rubbing his belly.

"Sure I'll make us some ramen!" The frogs cried tears of joy and the three ate their ramen together. 'I thought I was only going to have one nin frog, but two is awesome!'

The three cleared about 30 cups of instant ramen. "Ok let's get some real training. Jiraiya said you guys gained your own nature chakra along with my own, what did you get?"

Gamaki closed his fans and sat up. He did a slow dance and Naruto saw him pull water from the air. "Water Style, Rain Fan!" He opened his fan and the water shot up into the air and created a rain storm. Gamaki used his open fans and created a water barrier so the rain drops did not touch them. Jiraiya was depressed as the rain chased away the beauties.

"Water jutsu awesome!" Naruto said in awe. He looked over to Gamato. The little frog sat up and turned away from Naruto, he opened his mouth and fired a massive wind blast, the wind blast tore across the ground and blew apart several trees leaving a massive crater. He held up a sign: Wind:

"Double wind chakra awesome!" Naruto said, and he stood up. "Let's get to training."

Naruto and his frogs bonded, while Jiraiya went off to peep or worked on his novels. Naruto found he could sync with his nin frogs, and was able to use their power to amplify his own and vice versa. Gamaki created his own fighting style, the Pond Fan Style. Gamato was quiet but skilled, he could combine his wind chakra and made a unique poison that he could distribute from tiny tendrils on his tongue, he can channel his wind chakra through his tongue and made it sharper then a sword, between his poison tongue, tongue blade, and wind blasts he was a powerful little guy even if he didn't say much.

The two years flew by, and Naruto decided it was time to head home, and look for Sasuke.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dom/Sub Hyperinflation

Pairing: Naruto/Kiba/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Frog Nin

While Training with Jiraiya, Naruto gains 2 nin frogs, Gamaki and Gamato. He trains and grows stronger his powers rivaling that of a sage. Naruto returns home and finds love, with Naruto's new power fate changes for many, and a new evil appears threatening even the Akatsuki.

Chap 2 Homecoming

Naruto and his nin frogs headed back to Konoha. He left Jiraiya to continue his research he had trained enough and now he can retrieve Sasuke. However there was something or more precisely someone he had to see first. Naruto had a lover, they had confessed their feelings for one another after the chunin exam, the two became lovers shortly after then the whole mess with Sasuke happened. He made a promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back and he failed. Naruto took Jiraiya up on his offer for training but he ended up leaving his lover behind.

The blonde boy flew like the wind, he sent a messenger frog ahead to Tsunade to inform her of his return. It was the safest thing, the frogs could transport things faster and safer than messenger nins. Naruto had to be careful the Akatsuki, he didn't want to drag his lover into this if he could avoid it.

Gamaki and Gamato were excited to see their master's village. Naruto hit the village gates and was greeted by the ninja assigned there that week. Naruto was given permission to hit his apartment before going to go see Tsunade.

Naruto went to his apartment and when he entered he was surprised at how clean it was. 'Someone has been here, and I think he's still here.' Naruto thought as he sensed a presence in his room. "Guys stay here and make yourselves at home."

The blonde opened the door to his bedroom, and he smiled at who was sleeping in his bed. His lover; Kiba Inuzuka was wearing nothing but his boxers, and he was hugging his pillow and nuzzling it sleepily. Naruto had missed his dog boy greatly, the only thing that kept him from running back to Konoha was the knowledge he needed to be stronger.

When he left he gave Kiba a key to his apartment. He told Kiba, "I know you will miss me, but when I come back we will be together no hiding. I promise you I will miss you every day." He kissed Kiba goodbye and left with Jiraiya.

Currently Kiba, Naruto, Jiraiya, Akamaru and Gamaki and Gamato were the only ones who knew that Kiba and Naruto were together, as far as they knew. Though Kiba's family knew he was seeing someone just didn't know who.

(Naruto's Memories)

Naruto and Kiba had gotten together towards the end of the Chuunin exam. He kissed Kiba before the finals, saying he didn't want to die without doing that. Kiba had blushed and Naruto didn't know it but Kiba heart was racing. Sadly there budding romance got twisted as the sand and sound attacked.

They consoled one another at the third's death. Kiba was furious and he just felt empty inside, he felt rage fill up that void; that is until Naruto came to him. It was Akamaru who brought Naruto to Kiba, he feared what his owner might do. Naruto came to him and held him, and in the blonde's arms Kiba cried.

Kiba spent more and more time with Naruto from that moment, Naruto visited Kiba and the two had their first time, Kiba bottomed but to be fair Naruto knew what he was doing and had been preparing for his first time and his dream person was always Kiba. It paid to be a pervert in that instance. Naruto brought out Kiba's deepest desires, and they spent many hours enjoying each other's love and lust, sharing their deepest secrets and becoming more and more in love with the other. Naruto was a monster in bed and Kiba found he would cum so hard he wouldn't be able to move for hours, so he was happy being Naruto's sub, Naruto put the offer to top him on the table but Kiba never took it.

Then Sasuke left the village once again separating the two from their growing relationship. Then Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back, and he had the Akatsuki to worry about. Yes he told Kiba about the Kyuubi inside him and the dog boy didn't care, but Kiba didn't know about the Akatsuki yet.

So Naruto went to train, and the two held a promise to each other, now it was time to fulfill that promise.

(End Memories) (AN: Was asked to put a little time line on how they hooked up and how their relationship grew so here it is)

Naruto went over to the bed and heard Kiba mumbling in his sleep. The blonde examined Kiba's features, he could see that Kiba had been training hard while he was away. Naruto decided to strip down to his boxers and lean over the bed and give Kiba a kiss on the cheek. Naruto's fresh scent made Kiba sigh happily. "Kiba…" Naruto whispered into his mate's ear.

Kiba groaned and felt a pair of familiar teeth tug on his ear lobe. "Ahh Naru!" Kiba moaned and his cock pushed at the fabric of his boxers. He blinked sleepily as his vision cleared and when he saw the smiling face of his beloved Kiba let out a joyful bark. "Naruto!" Kiba pounced on Naruto like a dog missing his master.

Naruto's back hit the ground and the two entered a heated make out session. "I've…missed you…so much…." Kiba said between kisses. Naruto bucked his hips grounding their clothed arousals together and Kiba moaned.

"I missed you to." Naruto pushed Kiba up and the two hit the bed with Naruto on top.

"What about your training?" Kiba asked, and now took the time to look over his lover's body. Kiba blushed and felt his arousal twitch. "You look good." Kiba said and licked his lips.

"Training went great, I have a lot to show you later, but now I want you!" Naruto said and attacked Kiba's lips again, Kiba moaned into the kiss allowing their tongues to come out and meet after so long. 'Kami how I've missed this.' The two thought and the two kissed until their lungs burned for air.

Naruto pulled back and smirked down at his panting lover. "Let's ditch the underwear and see the results of our time apart." The boys parted dropping their underwear and rested on their knees across from each other.

Kiba's hard wet 7 inch long cock sprang free and stood proudly in the air. Kiba had a thick nest of hair crowning his crotch, his balls were filled with potent cum. Kiba had a treasure path going up to his navel, and hairy pits as well.

Naruto's hard 10 inch cock rose up into the air and stood proud and pulsing with need. Naruto's balls were full of cum, he had a thick nest of golden pubes and he had a treasure path up to his navel and he had hairy pits.

Both boys were well muscled and strong from their training. Kiba drooled at the sight of his lover. "Were you with anyone else while you were gone?" Kiba asked reaching out to touch Naruto's body.

"No Kiba, I honored our pact, I wanted to save up my seed for you." Naruto said and cupped his balls. Kiba knew how potent Naruto would be, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"I prepped myself every day, I'm ready for you take me now!" Kiba said and rolled over onto his knees and raised his ass and offered himself to Naruto. Naruto could see Kiba's wet hole and he licked his lips. He gripped Kiba's hips and slid his cock between his cheeks.

"That's so hot Kiba, I can't help but picture you in my bed fingering yourself, were you sniffing my pillow or maybe one of my clothes as you did so?" Naruto asked as he hotdogged Kiba's ass, the heat from his member made his hole twitch.

"I…ahhh please Naruto." Kiba moaned and ground his hips back against Naruto's cock. Naruto smacked Kiba's firm right cheek making the dog boy yelp and his cock pulse in pleasure. "Your pillow and sometimes your boxers!" Kiba moaned and his face blushed.

"That's hot puppy!" Naruto purred into his ear and pressed the tip against Kiba's puckered hole. Naruto pushed forward slowly and the boys moaned as the pleasure they had missed so much was realized once again.

Naruto stilled inside Kiba once he was balls deep inside his love, he basked in the feeling of Kiba's clenching heat. He rubbed Kiba's sides soothingly.

Kiba was trembling, it was taking every once of self control not to cum Naruto was a lot bigger than he used to be and he was reaching deeper than ever before. Kiba clawed the sheets and grit his teeth hard. 'Don't cum don't cum don't cum!' He repeated over and over in his head like a mantra.

The dog boy was so busy trying to keep himself from cumming, he barely felt Naruto pull back all the way to the tip, only to thrust back in hard. Naruto's balls slapped Kiba's ass as his dick kissed the dog boy's sweet spot. 'Don't….' "CUM!" Kiba cried out the last part as he blew his load all over Naruto's bed.

Kiba's clenching muscles did little but drive Naruto to take Kiba hard and fast. He pulled back and thrust forward starting an insane pace, their hips coming together in a loud smack followed by Kiba's moans. Kiba was hard again by the 5th thrust and Naruto was not planning to stop anytime soon.

When Kiba came again, it was Naruto holding off his release. Kiba's body was working his cock trying to get it's cream, but he wasn't gonna give in just yet.

Naruto flipped Kiba over, the dog boy's back landed in his puddle of cum, Kiba gasped at the sudden change of position and he looked at Naruto with hungry needy eyes. Naruto met his gaze and started moving again. "Ahhh Naruto!" Kiba moaned and locked his legs around Naruto's back, bringing Naruto deeper into his body.

He leaned over Kiba's body and kissed his whimpering dog boy. He reached between their bodies and pumped Kiba's cock. With a few strokes Kiba and Naruto found their release together. Kiba came spraying his seed all over their abs. Naruto buried his cock deep into Kiba's body and came, he poured every drop of his pent up cum into Kiba's delicious body.

Kiba gasped in shock at the sheer amount, cum poured deeper and deeper into his body and it began to fill his belly. Naruto growled as his release washed over him and he worked the last few spurts into Kiba's body. Kiba's stomach was swollen and Naruto pulled his spent cock out and rolled off to the side. "You really saved up a lot, it's almost like I'm pregnant." Kiba said rubbing his swollen belly.

Naruto chuckled and hugged his mate. "That would be so hot, taking you while you're carrying my child." Naruto said with a truly happy smile. Kiba blushed and nuzzled Naruto's neck.

"Yeah." Kiba said weakly. It was a wonderful thought true, but it also reminded Kiba of one fact that haunted him. Naruto wanted a family, he wanted kids of his own, and Kiba wouldn't be able to give him that. Pushing his fears back he cuddled to Naruto and basked in his scent.

Sadly for the couple Naruto forgot he was supposed to meet Tsunade and she sent a search party to find them.

To be continued…


End file.
